El Ultimo Dragon
by geminisnocris
Summary: Una inexperta hechicera convierte a una leyenda en un simple humano, ahora junto a el deberá recorrer un camino lleno de aventuras hasta encontrar el poderoso mago que le ayudara a revertir el hechizo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola de nuevo por estos lados con una nueva historia, y recordando para no perder la costumbre, que estos personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Kurumada yo solo los exploto en algunas aventuras..._

_Genero:humor, fantasia, Misterio, aventura_

_Mundo Alterno, la mejor de las torturas _

A leer...

La leyenda viviente

**_"Cuenta una historia que un cazador de dragones llamado Sigfrido, fue bañado con la sangre de uno de ellos convirtiéndose en un ser invulnerable y poderoso"_**

_Ese mágico relato, acabó durante la era medieval con la población de estas enigmáticas y poderosas criaturas, o eso era lo que todos pensaban, pues lejos de los castillos, en el rincón más lejano del bosque más oscuro, donde los enormes arboles no permitían el paso del sol, un ser mágico y orgulloso se mantenía oculto en una enorme cueva tras una cortina de agua, alimentándose de los animales que bebían de la enorme poza que nacía de la cascada y de las vacas que en un descuido quedaban en la pradera, un lugar donde nadie que no fuese un cazador hubiese podido ingresar…_

Un destino oscuro tenia a una joven escapando de su familia, el caballo que montaba estaba a punto de caer del cansancio, las gruesas patas de la bestia estaban heridas por las ramas secas que en ocasiones se cruzaban en su camino, bajo la capa que la cubría, sus largos cabellos morados casi negros se debatían contra el viento en una hermosa trenza y su vestido blanco como la nieve se volvía pardo con los pringues de barro que ocasionaban los cascos al galope, la oscuridad del bosque era su única salvación, y hacia ese lugar cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía, el jadeo de la yegua le preocupaba, pero el terror de volver a lo alguna vez llamó hogar nublaba sus pensamientos, trató de detener al animal justo frente a una hermosa cascada cuando ya se consideraba lejos de su persecutora, pero el barro que se hacía en la orilla la hizo resbalar y rodaron hasta caer a la profunda poza, logro zafar sus piernas e hizo hasta lo imposible por sacar a su bestia a flote, nadaron hasta la orilla con la mayor de las dificultades, pero cuando se sintió a salvo la inconfundible voz de su madrastra la hizo voltear con pavor.

— ¡Te dije que jamás escaparías Pandora!—grito un mujer rubia justo sobre el risco mientras desmontaba su caballo.

— ¡Dejame en paz Erin!…—exclamó la joven aun cansada del ajetreo en el agua totalmente empapada.

—Eres una bruja… tienes que servir al señor de la oscuridad, Hades… ser su esposa.

— ¡Jamás serviré a ese demonio!… ¡no quiero ser su esclava!—reclamó la joven de apenas dieciséis años, a sus dos años había sido separada de su madre por su padre y esa mujer y ahora era perseguida para desposar a un malvado hechicero, según su madrastra en su sangre corría el don de la magia, pero ella apenas y lo sabia utilizar.

—Pandora—habló la mujer con suavidad mientras se acercaba— vamos niña, vuelve a casa, tu destino ha estado escrito en las runas desde que naciste, tu futuro marido ha de estar impaciente para desposarte.

La discusión fue interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido que hizo que la mujer callera aun lado de la bestia, y con sus ojos abiertos como plato observó como un enorme animal salía tras la cascada dedicándole una mirada fiera a cada una de ellas, primero rugió, obligándolas a taparse los oídos, luego aleteo tan fuerte que ambas mujeres salieron volando contras la maleza.

Sin perder el tiempo Erin, sacó una vara de madera y produciendo un destello en la punta lanzó un ataque al enorme animal.

—¡_lumen ad morten_!—grito apuntando al furioso dragón que sobre sus dos patas rugía con más rabia, la fuerza de su hechizo solo hizo enfurecer más a la bestia, que luego de recuperar la visión la atacó sin piedad.

Pandora aún se recuperaba del fuerte golpe y un poco desorientada observó como el enorme dragón se aproximaba enojado hacia la rubia y la tomaba con sus filosos colmillos para lanzarla e ingerirla de un bocado, no sabía qué hacer, era apenas una aprendís de bruja, no tenía experiencia el algo tan grande, sacó de entre el vestido una vara de madera como la de su madrastra y con el pulso temblando la apuntó directamente hacia el animal

_—¡Humanum Conlocationem!_—grito.

Un fuerte destello salió de la vara de Pandora, tan fuerte que el bosque completo se iluminó, luego cayó un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera los grillos se atrevían a tocar sus violines provocando una quietud casi espeluznante. Cuando abrió sus ojos no había nada, el dragón se había marchado y la mujer estaba agonizando sobre unas rocas, corrió con rapidez a su lado y la tomó para recostarla en sus brazos, acarició su melena rubia y la dejó suspirar para pasar al otro lado, lloró por un momento, si era cierto que huía de ella, pero tampoco podía culparla por ser una sirvienta de la oscuridad, agradecía no haberla dejado morir de hambre y darle un hogar cuando la alejaron de su madre, la dejó recostada sobre unas ramas y la tapó con unas hojas que arranco cerca de la cascada, ahora con mucha más razón debía escapar de ahí, esconderse del resto de magos que como ella la obligarían a casarse con el viejo Hades, así que se ocultó de nuevo en su capa y comenzó su camino, pero al dar un paso más un ruido cerca de la poza la hizo detenerse, giró despacio y sacó su vara de madera dispuesta a defenderse del dragón una vez más, se acercó con delicadeza y bajó hasta encontrarse de cerca con su caballo también muerto pero de cansancio, recorrió el lugar sin bajar la guardia y entonces su ojos se toparon no con un dragón, si no con un joven rubio de no más de veinte años, totalmente desnudo y desorientado, no podía ponerse de pie y las pocas veces que lo lograba se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

—Disculpa… oye—llamó Pandora mientras se acercaba suavemente—oye… te estoy hablando… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El dragón te tenia prisionero?

El joven volteó su mirada fiera hacia ella, y entonces pudo observar sin temor a equivocarse los mismo ojos del animal que las había atacado, amarillos, enojados, profundos, un par cejar prominentes que la hacían ver como una, dio un paso atrás cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella, su corazón latía acelerado, estaba confundida, ¿había convertido a un dragón en un ser humano?, no podía quedarse con las dudas, así que viendo que su contrincante no podía mantenerse en pie se aproximó tomándolo del brazo, lo escucho gruñir.

—No temas… no voy a hacerte daño—el joven la observó abrió su boca pero no pudo pronunciar palabras—lo siento mucho, pero ibas a comerte a mi madrastra ¿Cómo te llamas?... soy Pandora—él bufó, negó con lentitud y se observó las manos mientras se liberaba del agarre de ella.

Dio unos pasos torpes en dirección a la cascada, pero luego sintió el fuerte empujón de Pandora en su espalda, iba a gruñir pero con el fino oído que a pesar de su forma actual no había perdido pudo identificar el sonido de unos caballos, observó de un lado a otro y pudo olfatear un aroma por demás desagradable.

—Cazadores de dragón—susurro Pandora aferrada a la pared y tratando de ver entre la cortina de agua—son tres, conozco a uno de ellos—volteó su rostro y observó al rubio tratar de caminar hacia la salida—no espera, no eres un dragón, no puedes hacer nada…—el joven le devolvió una mirada furiosa y se soltó de su brazo cayendo de espaldas en el agua—no pueden descubrirnos, seguro también me buscan a mí… por favor—el ex dragón bufó y se quedó sentado.

Casi frente a la cascada los tres hombres bajaron de sus caballos e inspeccionaron el lugar, forrados con pecheras de acero y escudos de diferentes casas se dispusieron a rebuscar entre la maleza.

—La encontré…—dijo uno de cabellera larga y rubia con un gracioso punto en su frente.

—Parece ser que ha tomado otra víctima mi Lord—dijo un asiático de cabellos café y ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo saben que ha sido un dragón?—preguntó el rubio sintiéndose ignorado.

—Maldita bestia infernal… debemos encontrarlo y matarlo—espeto furioso mientras sacaba de la alforja de su caballo una plateada espada—solo espero que lady Pandora este bien.

—Kanon, permíteme decir que ese animal no existe…—rio el rubio—es puro cuento, desde hace más de cien años los cazadores han acabado con todos los que dragones que quedaban, no hay ni uno solo, solo tu familia ha quedado con el título de caza dragones y rastreadores.

—Te equivocas Shaka… sé que es real, lo he visto, mi hermano lo vio antes de morir—dijo el peliazul acercándose a la cascada y recorriendo el lugar con su vista—y se esconde cerca, lo he perseguido durante una noche cuando se comía una de la vacas más gordas.

Tanto el rubio como el castaño suspiraron con pesadez.

—La verdad es que tú te crees ese cuento de Sigfrido, no aceptaste este trabajo por unas hechiceras de tu padre el Rey Deuteros, vamos Saga, la verdadera razón es encontrar ese dragon imaginario y bañarte con su sangre para ser inmortal.

—Algún día heredaré la corona del reino de los Géminis,Shaka, y quiero gobernar por muchos cientos de años—observó de uno a otro de sus acompañantes y sonrió—vámonos, seguiremos buscando más allá de las colinas, recojan el cuerpo de la señora Erin—montó de nuevo su caballo y con una señal los tres partieron del lugar.

Pandora finalmente soltó el aire que había recogido pero cuando volteó el joven rubio no estaba con ella, molesta lo buscó entre la oscuridad de la caverna y lo encontró refugiado entre las rocas húmedas.

—Sal de ahí… vamos—dijo tomando su brazo, pero no vio el momento en el que el rubio la tomó con su mano libre y la acercó con rudeza a su cuerpo—tranquilo… siento mucho lo que te pasó, en serio, y lamento decirte que no puedo hacer nada por ti…—la mirada del rubio paso de furiosa a frustrada.

"No puedo hacer nada por ti" resonó en su cabeza, la soltó desilusionado, su corazón se le salía del pecho, su respiración agitada, estaba a punto de rugir pero lo que salió de su boca fue un grito desesperado, se dejó caer en el suelo y colocó ambas manos en el piso, sintió las caricias de la joven en su melena rubia, se sentía inútil, ahora era un ser inútil, como los que habían acabado con toda su raza.

—Mira… hay una persona que puede ayudarnos, pero tendrás que venir conmigo y…toma esto—le dijo dándole la capa que la cubría—no llegaras a ningún lado desnudo—comentó sonrojándose dándose cuenta hasta ese momento de la situación.

El joven la tomó con rabia y la olfateó, jalo la capa de un lado a otro, no sabía qué hacer con eso hasta que Pandora la tomó y lo cubrió con ella, se observó con detenimiento y gruñó.

—No gruñas…—dijo Pandora mientras se arreglaba su largo vestido—los humanos no gruñen… trata de hablar ¿Cómo te llamas? Aunque seas un dragón tienes que tener nombre… anda, in… ten…ta…lo—hablo con suavidad abriendo y cerrando su boca ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

El frunció el ceño, abrió y cerró su boca en un esfuerzo evidente, tragó grueso, suspiró y conteniendo el aire finalmente dejó salir un grueso sonido—Ra…

—Bien RA—dijo Pandora sin dejarlo terminar de hablar—tenemos un largo camino por recorrer y…—no pudo terminar pues su ahora acompañante había saltado sobre un conejo y lo tenía entre su boca—no, no, no suelta eso RA… demonios eres un humano… a partir de ahora comerás lo que yo te dé.

Sin ganas de soltar su presa el rubio le gruño cuando sintió las manos de Pandora peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

—No me gruñas…ushhh—siseó fastidiada—no sé porque comienzo a creer que la idea de desposar a Hades es mejor que esto… andando RA, tenemos un pueblo al que ir antes del atardecer.

Mal humorado e inseguro siguió tras la joven que lo llevaba jalado de su mano, una nueva aventura le esperaba al último dragón y su joven bruja.

* * *

continuaraaaa

Espero que les haya gustado y me den su mejor opinion un fuerte abrazo...

gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

El largo camino comienza.

El camino era largo y cada vez más tedioso para Pandora, a quien el tiempo se le iba entre andar persiguiendo al rubio entre las rocas mientras trataba de quitarle animales de la boca y por otro lado su tedioso vestido que ya pasaba de marrón a negro lleno de barro, de vez en cuando se sentaba a descansar pero el bosque era un lugar peligroso y lleno de bestias desconocidas, y ellos ahora eran un par de humanos a la intemperie con únicamente una varita mágica en manos de una inexperta hechicera, el sol no tardaba en ocultarse y las sombras que cubrían sus cabezas se acentuaban, finalmente se decidió por buscar ramas secas para encender una fogata, el rubio la observaba en cuclillas mientras ella parloteaba quejas de su vestido, el frio, el hambre y su presencia irritante, de repente se levantó de golpe y se paró en una roca a olfatear el aire, Pandora lo observó en silencio y se hizo a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la pelimorado soltando las ramas.

—Hom… hombr…

—Hombres…—susurró afinando su oido—vamos, parece que alguien está en problemas—dijo mientras se lanzaba al otro lado y el rubio negaba y la perseguía.

Caminaron y dieron con un trillo algo olvidado, en el medio un joven asiático de cabellos negros y ojos curiosamente azulados trataba sin éxito de defenderse de unos ladrones, tras la maleza Pandora trataba de contar cuantos tipos eran, sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas el rubio no se molestaba en ocultarse y simplemente la observaba.

—Oye tu rubio…

La voz de uno de los malandros hizo a la joven voltear hacia atrás y retorcer sus ojos con fastidio— ¿Qué haces RA?… maldita sea, nos descubrieron por tu culpa—dijo poniéndose de pie— deténganse en este instante—replico Pandora saliendo de su escondite y apuntando con su vara a los desconocidos—si no quieren morir dejen a ese pobre hombre en paz—los hombres, que eran cinco en total se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué harás hermosa?—preguntó uno de ellos revoloteando un enorme puñal en su mano— ¿gritar hasta dejarnos sordos?—los otros se ahogaban en carcajadas.

—Bien… no digan que no se los advertí—respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro—no me falles ahora rama—susurro a su vara de madera, la levanto en el aire y la ondeo hacia los tipos—_Clamorem horrendum—_ grito mientras una nube cubría a los tipos convirtiéndolos en troncos secos y muertos—maldita sea… nunca me salen lo hechizos—dijo acercándose a los tipos disecados y tocándolos con la punta de sus dedos.

Oculto tras su carreta, el chino abrió su boca y sonrió, viéndose fuera de peligro se acercó a la joven—Fascinante…—dijo tocando a los troncos que alguna vez fueron hombres—eres hechicera

—Bueno…—medito Pandora con sus brazos cruzados—aun no tengo mucha experiencia.

—Mi nombre es Shiryu… estoy en busca de un mago poderoso que me ayude a desencantar a mi novia Shunrei, pero pensándolo bien tal vez tú me puedes ayudar—el rubio negó con el entrecejo fruncido recibiendo un codazo de la joven.

—Yo soy Pandora… pero no creo que pueda ayudarte, veras mis hechizos son algo...

—Peli…gro…sos—interrumpió el rubio con esfuerzo.

— ¿Ahora si hablas verdad? Gracias Ra, realmente eres increíble… mira Shiryu—se dirigió al joven apuntando peligrosamente su vara al pecho— nosotros vamos en busca del mismo hechicero poderoso creo, si quieres podemos ir juntos…—sonrió la joven observando el saco de arroz y los pescados que llevaba el chino en su carreta, era un joven mercader y lo más probable era que los sacase de apuros.

—Me parece una excelente idea—asintió el asiático emocionado—pero me temo que debemos acampar acá… ya se hace tarde y es peligroso rondar este bosque… hay rumores que un dragón poderoso vive cerca de esa cascada—dijo mientras sacaba unas ollas para cocer un poco de arroz.

El rubio y la joven se voltearon a ver.

—El dragón no puede hacerte nada…—dijo Pandora guardando su vara entre el escote de su vestido.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

—Esa es la razón por la que voy en busca del mago—replicó la joven sentándose en el suelo y señalando al rubio a su lado.

— No entiendo… —dijo el chino, pero luego paró lo que hacía y vio de uno a otro—no puedo creerlo ¿acaso lo convertiste en humano?—ambos asintieron—pero eso es… increíble—comentó acercándose al rubio y recorriéndolo por completo—en mi cultura eres homenajeado, mira—dijo bajando su camisa y mostrándole un enorme dragón tatuado en su espalda—… traes suerte… definitivamente este viaje esta guiado por las estrellas, nada malo puede pasar—el rubio sonrió y observo de reojo a Pandora.

—Toma esta ropa, cambiate…—dijo el chino lanzando unos pantalones y una camisa mientras buscaba unas botas.

—Tendrás que ayudarle, no sabe ponerse ropa… es un dragón ¿recuerdas?—dijo Pandora avivando el fuego de rodillas.

Shiryu tomó de nuevo la ropa y con tranquilidad lo llevó tras unos matorrales.

…

Los caballos llegaron rendidos al castillo, con suavidad Shaka bajó a la mujer que consideraban muerta y la recostó sobre el frio piso, casi al instante y bajo el asombro de todos la rubia despertó como si hubiese solo dormido por un rato.

—¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto sujetándose la cabeza—ese estúpido dragón estuvo a punto de ingerirme—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y el peliazul dedicaba una mirada complacido a sus amigos—¿Qué ven?

—Señora Erin…—dijo Kanon acercándose y tomándola del brazo— ¿ Acaso a dicho usted que un dragón la atacó?

—¿Están sordos?—preguntó soltándose del agarre del muchacho—¿ y quiénes son ustedes?

—No señora, no lo estamos, primero… permítame presentarme, soy Kanon, hijo menor del rey Deuteros del reino Géminis y cazador de dragones.

—Te conozco, tu hermano Saga fue una leyenda…

—Lo es aún mi señora

—Pero quien los mandó en…

—Fui yo amor mío—dijo un hombre castaño de apariencia regordeta bajando las gradas hacia el jardín donde los jóvenes desmontaban—al verte salir en dirección a ese bosque no pude más que aprovechar que el joven príncipe caza dragones que caminaba por estas tierras fuera en tu rescate.. Pero ¿y Pandora?

— A escapado…—dijo la mujer limpiando su rostro con el pliego del vestido—debemos encontrarla si no queremos que el mago de…

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con Pandora?—pregunto un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

—Mi señor Hades—dijo la mujer arrodillándose junto a su marido y a la vista extrañada de los tres jóvenes— la niña ha escapado.

—Así que tú eres Hades—dijo Kanon soltando su caballo y acercándose al hombre.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Kanon, príncipe de géminis, y he venido a buscarte, tu poder es leyenda en mi pueblo… necesito tu ayuda para encontrar el ultimo dragón, él debe tener cautiva a la doncella que buscan.

Hades lo observó y recorrió de arriba hacia abajo cada uno de sus rasgos, cruzó sus brazos y se detuvo justo frente a los muchachos.

—Así que has venido en mi busca—sonrió—y dices que curiosamente ese dragón tiene a mi futura esposa que por cierto jamás debió de salir de aquí—dijo observando con cólera a la pareja que se tomaban de las manos—bien, supongo que he de buscarla yo personalmente—caminó de nuevo y le dio la espalda al joven.

—Espere…—lo detuvo la voz de Kanon—he dicho que puedo ayudarle…

—Dime Kanon… ¿qué ganas con cazar a ese dragón?

—El me arrebató a mi hermano… señor—contesto el peliazul con un dejo de tristeza—quiero bañarme con su sangre y ser un poderoso rey como mi padre y de paso recuperar a su amada

—Codicia, muchacho y venganza sin duda, la vida eterna no es un privilegio, es un castigo, pero en fin, eres joven y ambicioso, yo te guiaré hasta Pandora y el dragón… lastimosamente el estúpido mago blanco ha puesto un poderoso hechizo sobre mí y no puedo salir de este mugriento y aburrido castillo—dijo observando de mala gana a sus dueños—vayan a dormir caballeros…!Fausto¡ que sus caballos sean alimentados y que dispongan de las mejores habitaciones del lugar… y tu Erín, bruja mediocre, consígueme un cabello de mi amada Pandora y prepara el caldero, hay un amuleto que crear para este joven—Con estas últimas palabras los cazadores fueron puestos a dormir en las habitaciones más arregladas y sus caballos desensillados y acicalados,

….

Luego de casi media hora de peleas por un par de botas y la ajustada camisa tras los matorrales, salió finalmente vestido el joven dragón, Pandora se levantó y se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa acomodó su cuello y abrió la camisa dejando a la vista su pecho.

—Te vez bien Ra.

—Radamanthys…—dijo el chino sacando un poco de arroz para finalmente cocinar y comer—su nombre es Radamanthys

—Ya veo… ¿hablas más?

—Un… poco—dijo el rubio en un susurro.

—Te prometo que volverás a ser el dragón que eras—dijo Pandora, él sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno… si el clima sigue igual de estable podremos llegar en menos de ocho días hasta la casa del mago blanco—dijo el chino sirviendo en dos tazones el arroz.

Radamanthys lo tomó y lo olió, apartó su rostro con mala gana, luego observó a Pandora y Shiryu tragando grueso en cada cucharada de la joven y el asiático, trato de nuevo y tomó con dificultad el cubierto que el chico le brindó junto a los granos, por ultimo botó la cuchara de madera y con sus manos tomó la comida colocándola en su boca, pero dio un par de mordidas y la escupió ante los ojos asombrados de sus dos acompañantes.

—Por dios Rada… ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto la joven acercándose el rubio y tomando el plato que había botado.

Shiryu se golpeó la frente, se levantó de su improvisado asiento en una roca, rebuscó en su carreta y sacó de una bolsa de tela, carne de cordero.

—Es un dragón hechicera…—dijo brindándole la carne al rubio—jamás comerá arroz, o por lo menos no aun—sonrió colocándola en las manos del otro—anda come.

La petición fue casi una orden para el dragón disfrazado de humano, quien con desespero tomó la carne y devoró con ansiedad cada trozo.

Con cara de asco la joven se dio la espalda, definitivamente ese había sido el peor de sus hechizos, luego sintió un viento frio recorrer su espalda—Hades…—susurró mientras se ponía de pie.

Continuaraaaaaa

_** y gracias por leer **_

Jabed, _**Perdón, Saga es el que está muerto, me confundí mil disculpas,**_Evangelin ( aww gracias que alago jejeje también es mi pareja favorita)Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Shyriu es un personaje principal,


	3. Chapter 3

El camino de los Grandes Espíritus

Primera Parte

"El bosque de los Elfos"

Esa brisa que por un momento sintió solo podía ser obra de ese mago oscuro que la perseguía, sacó la vara de madera que ocultaba entre su escote y la sostuvo entre sus manos, aprendiz o no, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ese ser malvado y repugnante llamado Hades, ante la mirada confundida de ambos jóvenes Pandora se puso de pie y caminó hacia el bosque, el rubio olfateó el aire, pero no había señas de nada, con su entrecejo fruncido el asiático tocó el hombro de Radamanthys y siguió tras Pandora.

—Señorita… si sigue en ese camino se perderá—dijo Shiryu aligerando sus pasos— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha visto algo?

Por un momento la joven fijó su vista sobre los azulados orbes del chino, giró hacia el bosque y guardó su vara de madera entre el escote una vez mas, se sentó en una roca dudando por un momento si debía contarle a ambos sobre la razón por la cual huía de esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madrastra, finalmente y luego de un buen rato, se puso nuevamente de pie y sujeto al muchacho por sus hombros—mira…—dijo Pandora con su semblante serio—hay un ser malvado que me persigue… y en este momento está tratando de localizarme _puedo sentirlo—_susurró—… debemos irnos de aquí y rápido—Shiryu asintió algo dudoso.

Comenzaron entonces a empacar la comida y a desbaratar la atizonada fogata, ya era de noche, y las estrellas junto a la luna brillaban incesantes guiándoles el camino hacia la salida del oscuro bosque, el asiático sacó un pergamino de su bolsa y lo entregó a la joven quien al abrirlo se topó con un hermoso mapa trazado con ilustraciones y nombres extraños en chino, con sus dedos Pandora delineó el camino que posiblemente estaban tomando, llegando a un punto señalado por una especie de hada armada con un arco y una flecha

—El bosque de los Elfos…—tradujo el chino que la observaba de reojo.

— ¿Elfos?—pregunto Pandora observando casi con asombro al chino.

—Así es… son una raza mística, guerreros milenarios y temerarios, debemos ser precavidos… son un poco _hostiles_ con los humanos—comento casi en voz baja mientras Radamanthys arrugaba la nariz en señal de incomodidad.

—Increíble… jamás pensé ver a uno de cerca—dijo Pandora enrollando el mapa y guardándolo en el cinturón de su vestido— ¿Cómo haremos para pasar?—pregunto con una seria preocupación en su rostro.

—Esperemos que viendo a nuestro amigo "dragón" nos permitan atravesar sus tierras—dijo Shiryu fijando su vista en los ambarinos del rubio— ¿tienes algún problema con los Elfos?—el dragón negó con suavidad apartando su rostro.

Pandora lo observó con desconfianza, pero a esas alturas y casi pisando terreno de los hostiles seres no había mucho que hacer, el chino observó de uno a otro y sonrió, tratando de distraerse el dragón comenzó a curiosear algunas armas que el joven guardaba entre sus cosas.

— ¿Por qué… tu jalas la… carreta?—pregunto el rubio sin dejar de tocar una hermosa espada con un dragón en su mango.

—Tenía una yegua… pero esos malvados la dejaron escapar… tengo que la fe y ahora contigo a mi lado—sonrió al rubio—que aparecerá muy pronto—Radamanthys devolvió su sonrisa y se apartó del carruaje—cuando lleguemos al primer pueblo… te enseñaré a pelear…—dijo el chino—soy bueno con las espadas—Radamanthys asintió y se colocó al lado del chino para ayudarle con la carga.

…

—Shiryu… realmente estoy cansada…—rezongó finalmente la joven luego de una hora de camino sin aparente destino divisado—dijiste que faltaba poco…tengo hambre, me duelen las rodillas, quiero hacer de mis necesidades… mi ropa esta asquerosa… mi cabellos horribles…—clamó exasperada mientras tomaba sus mechas casi moradas y las tironeaba.

— ¿No se caya nunca?—pregunto Shiryu en voz baja, pues desde que salieron del pequeño campamento no había parado su discurso.

—Desde… que la…conoz…co, nunca—suspiró el rubio cruzando sus brazos y sorprendiéndose en el acto de su nuevo comportamiento humano—Pandora…—llamo por primera vez haciendo que se callara, la joven lo observó mientras detenían la carreta—porque…

— ¡_Otla_!…—dijo una gruesa voz entre los árboles— _euq sol aert a satse sarreit_ humanos…(que los trae a estas tierras humanos)…

Radamanthys tomó una posición defensiva al sentir ese inconfundible hedor que producían los elfos del bosque, entre pasto recién cortado y flores de lavanda, sin contar el aura arrogante que emanaban con solo su presencia a kilómetros de distancia, junto a él, Shiryu dejaba la carreta al suelo y sacaba de entre su ropa un pequeño puñal, Pandora dio un paso adelante y tomo con suavidad la palabra.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice pero mi nombre es Pandora… y solo queremos atravesar su territorio para poder llegar hasta el mago blanco.

—Ya veo—hablo de nuevo el misterioso habitante esta vez en su mismo idioma— ¿y por qué se supone que debería dejarles pasar?—dijo mientras tras los arboles más de diez elfos apuntaban con sus arcos y flechas a los tres caminantes.

—Un ser malvado nos persigue y necesitamos de la ayuda del poderoso mago para liberar de un encantamiento a un par de jóvenes—dijo Pandora sin bajar su altivo rostro y con disimulo tratando de sacar su vara—no venimos a pelear…

El elfo que estaba frente a ellos era un hombre rubio de facciones serias y mirada atemorizante, en su mano portaba una espada plateada y su piel brillaba con la luz de la luna que se infiltraba entre las ramas de los árboles, todos compartían la misma característica de orejas puntiagudas y cabello alaciado, tres de ellos se acercaron al que los jóvenes supusieron su rey o jefe y susurraron algo que lo hizo soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Bien…—dijo el elfo caminando hacia ellos—mi nombre es Albiore, rey de los elfos del bosque… dos de mis guardias los escoltarán hasta la salida de mis territorios, espero no verlos de nuevo—pidió en un tono no lejos de lo hostil, con una de sus manos dio orden de desaparecer frente a los tres caminantes y a su vez dejar a dos de sus guerreros.

—Caminando humanos—dijo una rubia de ojos azules junto a un joven elfo de mirada atemorizante y cabellos azulados—no podemos perder más tiempo.

Pandora observó de uno a otro con desconfianza, les mostro a sus compañeros de viaje con un poco de disimulo su vara oculta tras el vestido justo en su mano, y asintió para darles confianza, uno tras otro caminaron con la elfo adelante y el peliazul detrás, la noche aun comenzaba y un largo camino les esperaba.

….

En la habitación del castillo donde se hospedaban Kanon y sus compañeros de viaje, el malvado mago terminaba su amuleto hecho con unos cuantos cabellos de la joven Pandora, de un caldero con una turbulenta y caliente agua casi verduzca sacó un colgante muy parecido a un diamante, dibujó una cínica sonrisa cuando en el centro logró observar a la joven junto a los dos hombres sentados alrededor de la fogata, invocó un poco de su fuerza y provocó una misteriosa brisa solo a modo de prueba para cerciorarse que todo estaba tal y como él lo deseaba.

—Erin…—llamo a la bruja que se mantenía a sus espaldas sosteniendo un cáliz con sangre de cordero—trae esa maldita copa… y llama al príncipe caza dragones, debo unirlo con el amuleto sino, perderé el efecto deseado—la mujer hizo una leve reverencia al mago entregándolo el cáliz y saliendo con rapidez hasta las habitaciones de los jóvenes.

—Mis ojos tus ojos, mis manos tus manos, mi alma tu alma…—repetía una y otra vez con sus manos sobre el colgante—tu serás mi pasaje al exterior…Kanon, y una vez que termines con tu gran sueño—comento con ironía—serás _historia—_ dijo mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojizo.

….

Kanon observaba por la ventana hacia la luna llena que casi alcazaba su cenit, sentado en el borde de esta, acariciaba con nostalgia una cadena de oro con una S de plata, único detalle que logró conservar de su hermano luego de haber sido atacado por ese horrible animal, la verdadera razón por la cual había viajado en busca de ese mago oscuro, tan poderoso como para poder devolverle la vida a su hermano con la sangre de ese dragón, y no rociarla sobre él como anteriormente les había contado a su amigo y escudero, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero unos suaves golpes en su puerta lo hicieron secarlas con tosquedad, se puso de pie y la abrió topándose con la figura de la mujer que en la tarde habían rescatado, si se podía llamar de esa forma a cargar con un cadáver que volvía a la vida.

—El señor Hades quiere verlo—dijo la mujer mientras daba la vuelta y le hacía señas para que la siguiera.

Sin hacer ninguna pregunta Kanon fue tras ella entre los pasillos del enorme castillo hasta llegar a un oscuro sótano, el cual iba tomando luz gracias a unas antorchas situadas sobre la pared, la mujer detuvo su paso y lo observó, él solo levanto una de sus cejas esperando alguna instrucción.

—Debe seguir solo…—ordenó la rubia—el mago desea verle solo…

—Entiendo—replico Kanon mientras pasaba de largo y seguía las gradas que la mujer señalaba.

Al llegar al final se topó con el hombre aun removiendo sobre el fuego el enorme caldero, se acercó y quedo impresionado de ver el enorme diamante que ahora colgaba suspendido en el aire, tuvo intentos de tocarlo pero se contuvo de su curiosidad por temor al malvado hombre que aún no le hablaba.

—Necesito que bebas esto—dijo Hades aun sin voltear su mirada, mientras entregaba la copa con la sangre.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Kanon oliéndola y probando un poco—…!Sangre!—dijo horrorizado.

—Sangre de cordero—especificó el mago ahora si clavando sus azules orbes sobre las del gemelo—es necesario que la tomes para crear un pacto de hermandad con el amuleto—mintió bajando del aire el enorme diamante y mostrándole el rojo liquido dentro del mismo—si no lo haces no podré ayudarte a encontrar el dragón ni a mi amada Pandora.

Kanon observó de nuevo el recipiente de oro y con asco pero sin respirar dio varios tragos hasta acabarse con la bebida, pero ni bien había terminado de pasar por su garganta cuando un dolor punzante en su pecho lo hizo trastabillar y perder la compostura, observó con odio mientras caía hasta el suelo y el mago se acercaba con una siniestra sonrisa.

—_Dolerá un poco_…—escuchó como murmullos a lo lejos—_pero solo así podre ver a través de ti…—_kanon trató de defenderse sin éxito del hombre que colocaba su mano en su cabeza, inmediatamente una avalancha de imágenes y sentimientos comenzaron a recorrerlo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies—_ahora eres mis manos y ojos Kanon Géminis… siento mucho ser así de… drástico pero… no confío en tus tontas intenciones…_—escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Mi señor que ha pasado?—pregunto la mujer escandalizada que en ese momento bajaba con una bandeja de frutas.

—Nada que te importe, bruja mediocre, si hubieras sido más cuidadosa nada de esto hubiese pasado—contestó el mago limpiando sus manos—busca ayuda y lleva este hombre a descansar, mañana le espera un día muy agitado—sonrió hacia la mujer.

Erin se perdió de nuevo tras las escaleras en busca de sus criados para llevar al peliazul de nuevo hasta su cama.

….

La joven elfo caminaba sin siquiera mostrar signos de agotamiento, el peliazul que iba de ultimo solo se dignaba observar de arriba abajo a los patéticos humanos que custodiaban, la rubia volteó de repente y observó a Pandora que caminaba junto al asiático en silencio, se devolvió unos cuantos pasos hasta situarle a la par de ella—June…—dijo sin dejar de caminar.

—Pandora…—comento la peli morado con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sabía… te escuche presentarte frente a nuestro rey…—continuo la rubia volteando sus zafiros casi cristalinos mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa—el camino al mago blanco está lleno de peligros…

—Algo así he escuchado…—contesto Pandora devolviendo su vista al frente.

—Y viajar con un dragón hecho humano no lo hace más fácil—dijo June deteniendo el paso y colocando el arco sobre el pecho de Pandora.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los elfos somos capaces de reconocer a una criatura mística, así vaya disfrazada o este oculta en este bosque… es por eso que mi… rey los ha dejado pasar.

—Increíble—murmuro Pandora observando del asiático al rubio.

— ¿_Euq edecus_? (¿Qué sucede?)—pregunto el peliazul acercándose

—_Adan Ikki olos abaesoiruc us… noicepxe_ (Nada Ikki… solo curioseaba su… expedición…)—dijo la elfo a su compañero—descansaremos aquí, nuestro territorio es muy extenso para recorrerlo en una sola noche—comentó la rubia alejándose de los tres caminantes junto al elfo de cabellos azules.

—Esa mujer me pone nervioso—comentó Shiryu a Pandora que solo asentía con lentitud—tratemos de descansar señorita…—dijo el chino mientras sacaba unas mantas y daba una a cada uno.

—Yo no duermo…—dijo el dragón—tampoco… confío en los elfos…

—Pues ellos tampoco en ti…—le dijo Pandora mientras con sus dedos señalaba a ambas criaturas murmurando sin perdelo de vista—así que ya que el sentimiento es reciproco, te aconsejo que no te separes de nosotros, un movimiento en falso y te clavaran esas flechas en el corazón—Radamanthys abrió sus ojos y tragó grueso—bien… ahora aunque no duermas, no cazaras conejos ni comerás ratas ¿de acuerdo?—el rubio asintió con un profundo suspiro—además… no creo que podamos dormir—dijo mientras bajaba su rostro y suspiraba con pesar.

—Aún me queda un poco de carne…—dijo el chino con una sonrisa pasándola al dragón—luego podremos cazar algo… mañana temprano.

—De… acuer…do—dijo el rubio sentándose y recostando su espalda en una árbol mientras comía de apoco los trozos crudos de pescado.

—Tratemos de descansar…—aconsejó el chino—aun nos espera todo un día de camino.

Todos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en su mundo particular.

….

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día para el grupo de caminantes que estaban aún descansando, Pandora abrió con pereza sus ojos y rasco su nariz de una incómoda cosquilla que amenazaba con despertarla, abrió sus ojos molesta para apartar el molesto insecto que amenazaba con meterse en uno de sus orificios nasales, pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un par de orbes dorados que la observaban curiosos y casi hambrientos.

—No te muevas…—escucho a June decir con su arco tenso y listo para disparar a la criatura que tenía al frente.

Continuaraaaaa….

NA: se que no necesito decirlo pero el idioma de mis elfos es español al revés jajaja

Gracias por leer

No olviden dejar sus comentarios…

"Jabed" jajaja si… al principio dice que ella le dio la capa que andaba


	4. Chapter 4

El camino de los Grandes Espíritus

Segunda Parte

"El valle de los enanos y el mago verde"

La mirada de June no auguraba nada bueno, con su arco tenso y sus celestes ojos mantenía su vista fija sobre el enorme grifo que amenazaba con atacar a Pandora, dio un par de pasos y llamó la atención del animal mientras hacía señas a la peli morado para que al fin se levantara y tomara una de las espadas que cargaba el chino.

Por otro lado, la aprendiz de bruja se debatía en utilizar o no su vara en vez de la filosa arma, aunque últimamente está la metía en más problemas que los que necesitaba, aun así June necesitaba de su ayuda y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que estaban totalmente solas, no había signos de ninguno de los hombres que las acompañaban, caminó casi a rastras hasta colocarse tras la carreta, su corazón le latía casi mil veces por minuto, cerró sus ojos y presionó sus dientes al escuchar el chillido del animal, tenía que pensar y rápido.

— ¡Pandora!…—la voz cansada de la rubia la hizo salir de su escondite y voltear su mirada.

En un par de minutos el grifo tenia acorralada a la elfo contra un árbol, la única distancia que los separaba era el arco roto de la chica y el pico del feroz animal, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, así que sin pensarlo más batió de nuevo su vara de madera, cruzo sus dedos y soltó uno de sus fatídicos hechizos.

—¡_fulmine!—_ gritó con fuerza hacia el cielo.

El lugar se nublo de improvisto y un rayo cayó sobre el grifo dejándolo inconsciente, ambas chicas se observaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, June estaba entre impresionada y maliciosa, pues Pandora jamás había dicho nada sobre sus poderes. El silencio fue cortado por la entrada de los tres hombres que traían en sus espaldas pescados y dos conejos, los cuales soltaron para ir hacia las chicas.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto Shiryu mientras tomaba la mano de Pandora que estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Un grifo?—cuestionó Radamanthys mientras se acercaba hasta el inconsciente animal y lo revisaba—que extraño… ¿no había más?

_—__¡Asecnirp June!—_exclamo Ikki al acercarse a la joven rubia y revisarle una pequeña pero insignificante herida en su brazo— ¡_el ejid euq es ainet radeuq ne le oicalap! (le dije que se tenía que quedar en el palacio)._

_—__On se adan Ikki, on yov a revlov (no es nada Ikki, no voy a volver)— _dijo la rubia mientras se apartaba del joven peliazul—El dragón tiene razón—exclamó mientras se sentaba en una roca junto a Pandora—los grifos solo cazan en manadas de diez o doce, además no son hostiles con nosotros los elfos, de hecho a veces los utilizamos de transporte, esto está muy raro… además, no sabía que eras una bruja—soltó sin perder de vista a la joven.

—Creo que debería de contarles a ellos—susurró el asiático a lo que Pandora asintió con suavidad.

—Tienen razón…hay algo que deben saber—dijo Pandora captando la atención de todos los presentes—un malvado mago me persigue, ayer me di cuenta que trata de localizarme y ahora con esto del grifo no me queda más duda que no tardará en venir por mi…—agacho su cabeza y dejó salir un par lagrimas que secó con tosquedad—no es mi intención que ustedes salgan heridos, yo soy solo una aprendiz de hechicera…—apartó un mechón que caía sobre sus ojos y paseó sus orbes purpura sobre cada uno de ellos—si desean dejarme sola lo entenderé, pero antes de volver con ese hombre debo ayudar a este dragón y si debo seguir mi camino sola con Radamanthys lo haré.

La rubia sonrió y se puso de pie frente a Pandora, ante la mirada asombrada hasta de su propio compañero June bajo su rodilla al piso y coloco su mano en el su pecho.

—Eres valiente humana o debo decir bruja…—sonrió mientras levantaba su mirada celeste—cuenta con mi arco y flechas durante el camino hasta el mago blanco… mi nombre es June, princesa de los elfos, heredera del trono de mi padre Albiore y comandante del ejército azul—Ikki negó y luego entrecerró sus ojos, ahora que le diría a su rey.

— ¿Princesa?—cuestionó Pandora asombrada, June asintió.

—Y antes que digas algo Ikki—se volteó hacia su compañero y subordinado poniéndose de pie—jamás… dirás una palabra de esto a mi padre… puedes esperarme en los límites del reino, no puedo permitir que me acompañes, quiero vivir esta aventura…sola ¿comprendido?—Ikki solo asintió—gracias…

—Yo…no sé qué decir…—balbuceó la joven bruja.

—No digas nada… solo, siéntete alagada de mi presencia—dijo sin modestia la rubia mientras rasgaba una tira y vendaba su herida—ningún elfo ayuda a un humano por voluntad propia… considerate afortunada—sonrió.

Pandora volvió su mirada hacia el asiático—de verdad que ella es…

—Orgullosa…

—Engreída…—dijo Radamanthys a sus espaldas—todos son así…además… tienen mal sabor—sonrió recordando sus épocas de dragón logrando hacer reír por primera vez a Pandora y al chino.

—¿Qué haremos con el grifo?-pregunto Shiryu.

—Esta como dormido…—dijo Pandora—creo que lo mejor es dejarlo aquí y partir al siguiente destino—todos asintieron mientras recogían las pocas cosas que estaban el suelo.

**...**

Kanon despertó de un largo y extraño sueño, pero cuando logro sentarse en su cama se dio cuenta que todo había sido muy real, en su cuello pendía un diamante parecido a un pequeño espejo, lo tomó entre sus dedos colocándolo contra luz y recordando el doloroso momento luego de haber bebido esa extraña sangre, se maldijo mil y una vez por haber sido tan confiado.

—Es el ojo de Hades…—dijo la mujer que entraba sin tocar a la habitación con una bandeja de agua fresca—con eso podrá localizar al dragón y la niña Pandora, es como si mi señor viajase con usted.

Kanon sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió extraño, como si su cuerpo albergara algo más que su propia alma, abrió y cerró sus puños varias veces, se levantó para tomar el agua de las manos de la mujer y lavar su rostro, cuando la vio salir por la puerta tranco con rapidez y buscó su ropa, necesitaba buscar a Shaka y Dohko y salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran.

**...**

Erin se encaminó hasta la habitación donde descansaba Hades, tocó un par de veces y escuchó la voz del mago dejándola pasar, con suavidad dio sus primeros pasos y se acercó hasta el lado del hombre que observaba concentrado un enorme libro abierto con la imagen de un grifo dibujada en una niebla oscura, por un momento se quedó sin saber que decir hasta que escucho la voz del hombre haciéndola respingar.

—¿Qué ha dicho el joven?—pregunto el pelinegro sin levantar la mirada.

—No ha dicho nada…—se quedó pensativa por un momento, Hades paró la ilusión por un momento y levantó una ceja mientras hacia un ademan para que la mujer continuara—pero lo he visto un poco confundido, casi como asustado—Erin soltó el aire que guardaba.

—Entiendo…—comento el pelinegro para volver a su ilusión—seguro querrá partir hoy mismo, dejalo que se vaya, deseale suerte de mi parte… de todas formas ya está en mi poder—sonrió sin levantar su mirada y con su mano hizo un ademan para que Erin saliera de la habitación.

Con una reverencia la joven salió a toda velocidad sin perder de vista las figuras que el mago manipulaba sobre ese extraño libro, encontrándose de repente por el camino con su esposo.

—Los caballeros se han marchado sin probar bocado—dijo con su rostro afligido.

—Dejalos…—respondió con su mano en pecho por el reciente susto—mi señor dijo que así sería—comento la mujer mientras lo tomaba del brazo—vamos querido… desayunemos que muero de hambre.

En la habitación, el mago se había puesto de pie y ahora observaba desde la ventana los tres jóvenes partir a toda velocidad, en su mano derecha el libro era cerrado con furia.

—Tienes suerte hermosa—murmuró Hades—pero no por mucho tiempo…—sonrió mientras cerraba las cortinas y se refugiaba en la oscuridad de la alcoba.

**...**

— ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon!—gritaba el rubio tras el gemelo azotando con fuerza al animal hasta darle alcance— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?—pregunto una vez detenidas las bestias.

—Anoche… anoche ese hombre me hizo algo Shaka…

—¿Me puedes explicar? Primero me sacas de la cama, no me dejas probar bocado… ¿Qué el tipo te hizo que?—pregunto luego de entrar en razón.

—Anoche, la mujer me fue a buscar… bajé hasta un sótano y el mago me dio algo de tomar, luego este amuleto, me dijo que con el encontraría a Pandora… y al dragón.

Shaka analizaba cada palabra del peliazul, luego se acercó y toco con la punta de sus dedos el extraño diamante.

—Sí que eres bruto primo…—dijo dándole un golpe en el cuello—tomarte algo de un mago que no conoces… sé que tu obsesión es enorme… pero pudiste morir ¿lo sabes?—Kanon asintió—ahora no hay nada que hacer… ¿Cómo funciona? Si es que funciona realmente—dijo con ironía.

—No lo sé—dijo mientras lo colocaba contra la luz del sol.

De repente los dos hombres abrieron ligeramente su boca cuando en la roca se dibujaba la imagen de una chica cabellos morados, luego una rubia y tres hombres.

—Increíble…—susurro Shaka.

De repente la roca se elevó un poco de sus manos y apunto hacia el bosque que comenzaba a aparecerles al frente.

—Hasta que al fin los alcanzo—dijo el hombre castaño de ojos verdes que llegaba con su caballo— ¿pero qué demonios es eso?—pregunto al ver la joya en el cuello de su señor elevarse y apuntar con desespero hacia el bosque.

—Hacia esa dirección debemos ir…—dijo Kanon arriando su caballo.

— ¿Señor Shaka?…

—Tranquilo Dohko…—palmeo el rubio los hombros del castaño—algo me dice que si salimos vivos de esta… Kanon me deberá tanto que tendrá que darme la mitad de su reino por cuidarle su trasero real, andando.

Con un fuerte suspiro los hombres se comenzaron a adentrar en el tupido y oscuro bosque de los grandes espíritus, sin saber la enorme sorpresa que les esperaba.

**...**

—El valle de los enanos…—dijo Shiryu al ojear el mapa que entregaba de nuevo a Pandora.

Los elfos levantaron su ceja y se tiraron miradas cómplices acompañadas por un fuerte gesto de desagrado.

— ¿Hay algún problema?—pregunto al asiático al verles la expresión.

—Los enanos y los elfos no guardamos buenas relaciones…—dijo June de brazos cruzados—nuestras costumbres son terriblemente diferentes… por no decir más civilizadas…—Ikki asintió en la misma posición de la rubia.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir que?—pregunto Pandora.

—No me haré responsable si esos pequeños y molestos hombrecitos no nos dejan pasar… y tenga que utilizar mi arco.

—Vamos… no vamos a matar ningún enano June —dijo Pandora continuando el camino y tomando la delantera—además que podrían hacernos esos pequeñines—sonrió.

De repente una lluvia de nueces los comenzó a atacar, luego manzanas y algunas aves picoteaban sus cabezas.

— ¡Pero qué es esto!—decía el asiático mientras azotaba con su sombrero de paja algunas de las aves.

Por otro lado June se cubría mientras otros pequeños pájaros tironeaban de su largo cabello, Radamanthys observaba de uno a otro conejo que travieso se atrevía a morderle las botas mientras Ikki forcejeaba con un osezno su arco de madera.

— ¡Alto ahí forasteros!…—ordeno una chillona pero autoritaria voz.

Radamanthys olfateo el aire y negó con suavidad—enanos—dijo deteniendo soltando el peludo conejo que estaba a punto de morder.

— ¡No queremos pelear!…—grito Pandora sacudiendo de su escota algunas semillas—venimos en son de paz, necesitamos pasar por su valle, es muy importante.

Una cabellera roja y luego una lila se asomaron tras unos arbustos seguidos por un centenar de animalitos armados con frutas, un par de enanos con unas pequeñas espadas y extrañas armaduras los observaban con curiosidad de arriba abajo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunto el de cabellos lavanda mientras recogía a una curiosa ardilla del suelo.

—Somos unos…

— ¿Elfos?—pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a la rubia—por este bosque jamás pasarán elfos—dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y volvía al lado del otro pequeño.

—Pero es muy importante—suplico Pandora.

—Debe ser muy importante para que la princesa de los elfos los acompañe—dijo un joven alto con un par curiosos puntos en su frente, vestía una túnica café y sus ojos eran como un par de esmeraldas brillantes—mi nombre el Mu y soy el mago verde…

Los elfos colocaron su rodilla en el piso junto a Radamanthys y los dos pequeños, quienes observaban orgullosos al mago, todo ante la mirada asombrada del par de humanos que les igualaron.

—No es necesario que peleen…—dijo el joven sonriendo—estos enanos los dejaran pasar…no es así ¿Kikki, Atla?—ambos pequeños asintieron no sin antes regalar una mirada afilada a los elfos—Kikki… ¿tu custodiarías a los viajeros junto a Atla?

—Pero mago Mu...-rezongo el pelirrojo sacándose el casco y dejando ver los mismo puntos en la frente que poseía al joven mago.

—Recuerda que los arboles suelen ser un poco hostiles con los humanos… —dijo el pelilila alborotando los cabellos de los más chicos.

Pandora los observaba confundida de uno a otro— ¿Tu eres un enano también?—pregunto finalmente al verle los mismos puntos a los más chicos.

—No joven hechicera…—respondió en una sonrisa— para los magos es mas cómodo adoptar la forma de nuestros amigos para entrar en más confianza, además ellos y los árboles son mis protegidos—contesto mientras caminaba frente a ellos—que todo les salga bien… no pierdan el tiempo… alguien sigue su rastro de cerca—dijo mientras se volteaba y clavaba sus verdes orbes en los de Pandora.

Todos asintieron mientras lo observaban finalmente perderse entre los árboles que se mecían con cada uno de sus pasos, la risita de uno de los enanos rompió el místico momento.

—Hora de partir… ya escucharon al mago...—dijo el pelirrojo—no podemos perder más tiempo.

June se volteó hacia el peliazul, tomó con cariño sus manos y le entregó una tiara de plata.

—_elid a im erdap euq euf im noicised rinev noc solle_ (dile a mi padre que fue mi decisión venir con ellos)— Ikki asintió tomando la tiara tras un fuerte suspiro—_erevlov_—susurró dejando al joven de pie a sus espaldas.

...

El camino era largo, cada territorio se podía recorrer en un dia a caballo, un dia y medio a pie, de repente frente a ellos una enorme ciénaga dividía el valle de unas montañas, y para su desgracia no existía algún tipo de puente natural por el cual pudiesen pasar, los ahora seis integrantes de la pequeña comarca se debatían en como atravesar sin poner en riesgo la mercancía del chino que tanto los había salvado, o la seguridad de los únicos dos humanos que la integraban.

—¿Y si uso un hechizo para…?—dijo Pandora para verse interrumpida por el rubio.

—¡No!—grito Radamanthys.

—Bueno—contesto molesta—solo decía.

—Tenemos que buscar la parte más seca… definitivamente no podré llevar mi carreta—sugirió el chino mientras se acercaba con un palo de madera y tocaba el fondo dándose cuenta que había partes en las que la rama no se hundía, la única opción era cruzar caminando, pero ahora había un pequeño problema— ¿Quién cargara a los enanos?

La elfo levanto una ceja y negó con tranquilidad, levanto su arco y flecha y comenzó a caminar tanteando con otra rama la parte más seca mientras se hundía en el agua.

—Yo te llevo a ti—dijo el asiático cargando el pelilila en sus espadas

—Vamos…—dijo el rubio al pelirrojo—Pandora… tú en medio de nosotros.

La pelimorada asintió asqueada y se adentró en las turbias aguas de la ciénaga, cada paso era un tormento, pequeños saltos en los que era sostenida por el brazo del dragón y uno que otro susto al no tocar fondo ya que por su estatura el agua le llegaba hasta su barbilla.

De repente un movimiento alerto al rubio, le pareció majar una cola, tal vez una serpiente, detuvo su paso y se quedó quieto por un momento, volteó su cabeza hacia ambos lados del lugar pero las aguas permanecían tranquilas, de repente el grito de la rubia los alerto a todos.

—¡Una serpiente gigante!—grito June caminando con más rapidez y saliendo del agua, tomó al chino por sus manos jalándolo con dureza junto a Atla—vamos Pandora apurate…

—Eso inten…—sus palabras fueron calladas cuando de improvisto el enorme animal salió del agua levantándola con fuerza y sumergiéndola junto a ella.

Con rapidez el rubio llego a la orilla donde coloco al pelirrojo y se zambulló en las ahora oscuras aguas en busca de Pandora.

Afuera los dos enanos, el chino y la elfo observaban el agua ahora quieta buscando señales de Pandora y Radamanthys, pero parecía como si hubiesen sido tragados por el monstruo, June no bajaba su arco apuntando con fiereza el agua en espera del animal, pero de un salto lo que salió fue el rubio con la joven hechicera casi inconsciente frente a ellos, justo cuando iba a dar un paso fuera del agua, la enorme serpiente lo tomo del pie jalándolo una vez más.

— ¡Radamanthys!-grito Pandora mientras observaba aterrada al rubio hundirse entre al agua junto a la serpiente—June… va a morir—dijo casi en un hilo de voz mientras se acercaba a la orilla junto a la rubia tratando de ver algo entre las oscuras aguas.

**…...**

En todos sus años siendo un temible dragón ningún animal había sido capaz de someterlo de esa forma, pero esa enorme serpiente lo había llevado casi hasta el fondo de la ciénaga y ahora lo apretaba con fuerza, el agua turbulenta no permitía que abriera sus ojos, estaba perdiendo fuerza, sus pulmones ahora humanos pedían aire, sus manos se debilitaban, de repente un calor comenzó a inundar su pecho, entre tanto desespero abrió sus ojos ahora de un amarillo centelleante, de su boca salieron las últimas burbujas mientras un fuego rodeaba su cuerpo, recuperó la vitalidad perdida y con sus brazos logro estrujar hasta hacer sonar cada uno de sus huesos a la gigantesca serpiente. Sintiéndolo inmóvil logro finalmente mover sus piernas en un intento fallido de liberarse del peso del ahora inerte animal, perdiendo todas fuerzas hizo el último impulso y aun cubierto por el brillo del fuego salió a la superficie, cayendo frente a los asombrados ojos de sus compañeros de viaje.

—La mató…—dijo Atla señalando hacia el centro de la ciénaga el cuerpo de la culebra que flotaba.

Kikki observó de reojo al rubio tirado entre el barro de la orilla mientras Shiryu lo trataba de rehabilitar, había tragado agua sucia del lugar y ahora no respiraba.

June ayudaba a ponerse de pie Pandora que no perdía los movimientos del asiático y Radamanthys.

—A un lado—dijo ya exasperada al verlo que no reaccionaba—tu no vas a morir dragón… no he llegado tan lejos como para verte morir…!despierta!—gritó con fuerza—¡despierta!—grito entre sollozos mientras una luz azul cubría sus manos—_vivificabit—_murmuró colocando sus manos en su pecho.

Shiruy al lado de June solo negaban con suavidad, Kikki abrazaba a Atla, de repente el sonido la inconfundible regurgitación los hizo voltear y dibujar una sonrisa, ahí frente a ellos Radamanthys se trataba de poner de pie mientras vomitaba toda el agua que había tragado, a su lado Pandora solo atino a abalanzársele encima sin importar que el rubio aun botara agua hasta por los poros y llorar en su hombro, confundido por esos comportamientos humanos que él aún no comprendía solo paso su brazo sobre ella apretándola con suavidad, la liberó y luego de verla sonreír sintió en su mejilla la mano de la joven mientras le brindaba una fuerte cachetada.

—Radamanthys… estuviste a punto de morir… ¡ya no eres un dragón!—dijo Pandora poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus remojados cabellos—no vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo ¿me entendiste?

Con la mano en su mejilla asintió, luego abría tiempo para que Shiryu que lo observaba divertido le diera unas cuantas explicaciones y curara sus heridas.

June y Kikki se habían acercado dejándose llevar por el feliz momento, pero la sacudida en el pecho de Alta los hizo separarse.

—Qué asco—dijeron al unísono mientras se sacudían sus ropas.

Ese seria un viaje muy divertido que cierto enano pelilila no se iba a perder por nada del mundo

**...**

—Maldita sea—dijo el mago desarmando la ilusión que había hecho sobre el caldero— ¿Quién rayos es ese tipo? Debo deshacerme de él primero… ¿Dónde demonios esta Kanon cuando lo necesito?—se preguntó mientras buscaba su próximo hechizo en uno de sus libros.

* * *

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por leer…

Los hechizos de Pandi están en latín, estuve una semana meditando sobre los magos que necesito, así que muy pronto verán a un par de dorados más.

Jabed ( jajaja mas con la estatura de Pandora que podría cubrir esa capa) Evangeline, alonesempai, svelis gracias por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

El camino de los Grandes Espíritus

Tercera Parte

"La pradera de los Unicornios"

No había podido parar de cabalgar a su caballo, sus ojos casi chispeaban de un color azulado en vez de verdes y el dije que levitaba guiando sus pasos lo tenía bajo una especie de trance del cual no podía escapar, tras de él tan cerca como sus animales se lo permitían Shaka y Dhoko tampoco paraban de seguirlo y hacían un esfuerzo por no perderle de vista entre la maleza.

El rubio estaba casi seguro que ese hombre que llevaban al frente no era Kanon, le habían gritado hasta mas no poder pero aun así no recibían respuesta por parte del gemelo, solo veían como incrementaba la velocidad de su caballo y se perdía cada vez más entre la espesura del bosque oscuro.

Cuando el dije detuvo su búsqueda, Kanon se hizo lanzado del animal, al alzar su vista se encontró justo donde todo había comenzado, donde habían encontrada a aquella mujer que parecía muerta para luego llevarla de regreso a ese castillo, a unos pasos más, justo frente a él, la enorme cascada se dejaba caer casi furiosa sobre las rocas que la recibían en su parte baja formando una honda poza.

—¡Kanon!—grito el rubio jalando su bestia y tirándose al piso para sujetar la rienda del animal que montaba el gemelo antes que hiciera otro escape furtivo y los obligara a perseguirlo una vez más—¿Qué te pasa? Te hemos gritado desde que entramos a este bosque detrás de ti y no has parado ni un solo momento… Kanon… ka…

La mano del peliazul se levantó pidiéndole silencio, luego la bajó leventemente y señaló hacia la cascada, sus ojos aún estaban azulados, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que podía ver más allá de lo que su naturaleza humana le permitía—Shaka… puedo ver…

—Es muy buena esa noticia Kanon pero…

—No lo entiendes…—murmuró dándole la espalda con su vista fija en el agua que caía.

—Últimamente no…—interrumpió Shaka elevando una de sus cejas sin perder de vista el rostro molesto del gemelo.

—No…no, escuchame—colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su primo y capturó su mirada, el rubio entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio en plenitud el cambio en el color de los del peliazul— puedo ver más allá de la vista humana…—murmuro en voz alta—¿vez esa cueva?—preguntó señalando hacia el agua que caía con fuerza mientras el rubio asentía fijándose bien hacia el lugar señalado—ahí vive un dragón… puedo ver su energía impregnada por todos lados… puedo sentir su poder…—dijo cerrando los ojos como si aspirase alguna extraña fragancia.

—No sé qué te ha dado de tomar ese hombre pero…—se cuestionó Shaka mientras se liberaba de los brazos del gemelo que cada vez lo apretaban más fuerte—pero hay algo que me empieza a asustar en tus palabras…

—Algo pasó…—dijo Kanon Ignorando por completo los comentarios de su primo y caminando hacia la cascada.

—Señor Kanon… ¿Pero dónde va ahora?—pregunto con frustración el joven castaño que acababa de llegar y se bajaba de la yegua que montaba—Señor Shaka… ¿Qué suce…?—pero este le levantó la mano y lo invitó a seguirlo en silencio, el gemelo había bajado hasta la poza y observaba casi anonadado algunas rocas— ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé…—murmuro Shaka hacia el castaño—pero creo que Kanon está a punto de volverse loco… y eso me preocupa.

xx

El gemelo seguía sobre las rocas un rastro invisible donde el dragón había puesto o recostado su cuerpo, cada una de estas le mostraba una imagen vivida de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar al tocarlas brevemente, su fascinación era inmensa, cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando para escuchar algunas frases cortas entre el animal y algún ser extraño que lo visitara, siguió su camino sobre las rocas cubiertas esta vez de un color verde hasta llegar a una curiosa piedra amarilla, frunció el ceño y con suavidad se acercó para tomarla con sus manos, pero una fuerza sobrenatural lo envolvió haciéndolo caer de rodillas y llevándolo a ese día, vio entonces a Pandora lanzar un hechizo, a él montado en su caballo junto a Shaka y Dohko, sintió entonces un dolor en su pecho y al subir su vista pudo observar como el dragón pasaba a ser un rubio totalmente desnudo a manos de esa jovencita cabellos casi morados, no pudo ver más pues su primo y escudero lo había sujetado y ahora lo mojaban para que despertara de su extraño trance.

—_El… el dragón no…él es_—balbuceó con dificultad observando los preocupados ojos de sus acompañantes.

—_Tranquilo Kanon_…—musito el rubio en su oído mientras le sostenía su cabeza en los regazos—_todo está bien… tranquilo_.

—_Es humano… Shaka… él no es un animal…_—murmuro antes de caer presa del aparente agotamiento.

— ¿Esta bien mi señor?—pregunto preocupado el castaño tomando asiento a la par de Shaka y sujetando las manos del gemelo inconsciente.

—No lo sé Dohko… pero ya me está comenzando a preocupar esta situación… alista la tienda, nos quedaremos acá a pasar la noche mientras tu señor se recupera—el castaño asintió mientras se levantaba y cumplía la orden dejando a ambos hombres solos.

xx

A cada uno de sus pasos las flores se abrian y los árboles se mecían como saludándolo con una reverencia, una sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando al levantar la mirada la cabaña escondida del mago blanco finalmente hacia su aparición envuelta ente raíces secas y musgo acumulado entre sus ventanas. Una traviesa brisa se coló entre su capa dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera lila sujeta al final con una raíz roja.

—No quise creerle a este hermoso abejorro que tu vendrías a visitarme… hermano—habló una suave y gentil voz a sus espaldas haciendo que detuviera su paso y se girara con suavidad.

—El bosque ha estado inquieto desde hace varios días… los árboles se han negado a contarme que sucede y temo por lo enanos y el resto de criaturas…—su acompañante misterioso dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él buscando su mirada.

—También lo he sentido pequeño Mu… y también me he preocupado…pero cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió con los viajeros?—pregunto mientras liberaba de sus manos el regordete abejón.

—No sé cuál es tu intención en hacerlos recorrer los terrenos de los grandes espiritus… pero hace unas horas estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de una serpiente que en mi legendaria vida había visto—reprochó el de cabellos lilas bajo la capa verduzca tomando ente sus dedos una flor y haciéndola retoñar con esmero— ahora… ¿te imaginas que hará el ultimo unicornio cuando los vea llegar con el ancestral dragón?—una suave carcajada fue la respuesta.

—Conozco al último de los unicornios y sé que se darán una cálida bienvenida—se adelantó hasta su cabaña abriendo la puerta y con un ademan invitó al más joven a pasar—ademas se lo merecer…vamos… entra, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte y un hombre malvado del que quiero hablarte, al cual no temo en adjudicarle las irregularidades en tus territorios—frunció su entrecejo con seriedad.

— ¿También sabías que la princesa de los elfos los acompaña?—dijo Mu mientras entraba y observaba de nuevo esa sonrisa impresa en su rostro—eres increíble…

—Me lo supuse cuando vi a Ikki descansando sobre las ramas de un alto árbol—afirmó sacando una tetera y colocando un poco de agua para preparar un té—no temas… esa jovencita se sabe defender con valor, no temo por ella… a decir verdad la curiosidad me atrajo hasta la joven bruja que comenzó esta travesía… ¿Cuál es su nombre?—sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y con su mano mostro una de las sillas para que la ocupara.

—Pandora… es una aprendiz de hechicera según me han contado algunas aves… algo torpe por cierto—murmuro con una sonrisa recordando el accidente del dragón.

—Pero no menos poderosa…—dijo el de capa blanca buscando entre sus libros algo en especial, sonrió al verlo aun envuelto entre una suave tela—este libro—comento mientras se acercaba a la mesa y lo colocaba con delicadeza—contiene una historia que quiero que leas…—mostro unos dibujos con un título enorme.

—_Hades…_—leyó el más joven casi murmurado— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese ser malvado que aprisionaste haca más de mil años? Acaso…

—Todo lo que está pasando mi querido hermano…

— ¿Quieres decirme que _Él_ es…?

—El Mago Oscuro, Mu … un ser malvado y poderoso al que pude capturar con ayuda del mago de los hielos eternos, pero parece que la profecía de la que queríamos librarnos a tomado vida una vez más…—contó con algo de tristeza mientras lo cerraba— a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por mantener a salvo a nuestros reinos no ha dado el resultado que esperábamos—se puso de pie cuando sintió el agua hervir y preparo ambas bebidas—tal parece que ha logrado despertar de su sueño y ahora busca venganza… lo que no comprendo es por qué tanto afán con esa niña—ambos tomaron un sorbo de té, el mago oscuro estaba de vuelta, y esta vez más cerca de lo que se imaginaban.

xx

Su ropa apestaba, su cabello tenía ese hedor a agua estancada y el resto no se alejaba de la misma situación, en casi una hora de camino sin parar todos necesitaban con urgencia un baño, Pandora ensanchó su sonrisa cuando frente a sus ojos se acababan los árboles y un cristalino rio recorría de lado a lado una hermosa pradera, una capa de fino pasto cubría la totalidad del terreno, no pudo esperar más y junto a June que tampoco soportaba su propio olor corrieron dejándose caer en las cálidas aguas trasparentes.

Se liberaron del exceso de sus ropas, principalmente la pelimorado que aun llevaba ese largo vestido que de blanco no le quedaba ni el encaje, aprovechando para lavarlo un poco.

Un poco más despacio y aun adolorido, el antiguo dragón resentido de sus golpes y una que otra cortada en su brazo caminaba junto al asiático que le brindaba su hombro como apoyo.

—Deberíamos hacer lo mismo ¿no lo crees?—preguntó Shiryu mientras señalaba a ambas chicas lavar sus ropas y cabellos con fuerza para eliminar el mal olor, Radamanthys asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza y se limitaron a sentarse en la orilla cerca del agua para lavar con delicadeza sus botas y camisas y de paso curar las heridas del rubio.

Kiki y Atla ya se habían acercado y ahora se tiraban el agua desde una enorme roca mojando de nuevo a las mujeres.

—Enanos atrevidos… vuelven a hacer eso y les juro que los amarraré a un árbol hasta que hallamos regresado de donde el mago—le dijo ya furiosa June mientas apartaba sus largos cabellos rubios de su cara, Pandora soltó una fuerte carcajada junto a los enanos quienes hicieron caso omiso de la advertencia de la joven elfo.

—Basta June… —dijo entre risas la aprendiz de bruja—no es necesario que los amenaces… ellos no lo volverán a hacer ¿verdad?—pero cuando giró ya los enanos se habían desaparecido y trataban de pescar algo—son buenos chicos—murmuro mientras enroscaba su cabello con sus manos y tiraba el exceso de agua, sin proponérselo detuvo su vista sobre el rubio que Shiryu ayudaba cerca de la orilla.

—Es lindo—dijo June cerca de su oído tomándola por sorpresa.

—_Dentro de muy poco será un dragón de nuevo_—murmuró sin perderle de vista.

—Bueno… no hablaba de él…—bromeó June con un tono divertido haciendo sonrojar a la pelimorado—pero ya que lo dices también es lindo.

—Si tú lo di…dices—tartamudeó al verse descubierta, June solo rio nadando más adentro, de repente su rostro se volvió más rojo cuando al voltear la mirada de nuevo hacia los dos hombres, el rubio la observaba también de una forma intensa.

—Vamos… te modificaré ese batón que usas—grito June haciéndola respingar jalando el pesado vestido y su espada para cortarlo.

—Voy…—suspiro nadando hacia la elfo, regreso de nuevo la vista y negó con pesar_— ¿lindo? Casi muere por mi culpa… y por mis malos hechizos es un humano… —_pensó de repente bajando su mirada.

xx

Shiryu trataba de quitar con mucho cuidado algo de barro que se había incrustado entre la piel del rubio, pero sin éxito provocaba un fuerte dolor que lo hacía gruñir, de repente los gruñidos pararon y cuando el asiático levantó el rostro hacia Radamanthys lo vio ido hacia el lago, totalmente cohibido y curiosamente Pandora observaba hacia ellos.

—Es muy linda sabes—dijo el chino sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Linda?

—Linda… hermosa, ¿no entiendes?—pregunto deteniendo su labor mientras observaba divertido los gestos en la cara de su inesperado paciente.

—Me hizo hu…mano—rezongó volteando para el lado de las chicas entrecerrando sus ojos—no sé qué puede ser linda… ese concepto no existe en mi especie…

—Ha vamos—palmeó su hombro confundiéndolo aún más—solo imagina una hembra de dragón—dijo el chino haciendo que Radamanthys abriera como plato sus ojos y se pusiera de pie casi indignado.

—¿Hembra de dragón?—cuando volteó de nuevo hacia el río para encontrar esa absurda semejanza ya la joven había desaparecido, pero por primera vez en su legendaria vida su rostro se sentía caliente y no exactamente por el fuego que pudiese botar por su boca, se agachó para recoger agua entre sus manos y la palmeó sobre sus mejillas, donde sentía más fuerte ese extraño calor que esas palabras habían causado.

—Ese fuego no se apaga con agua dragón—bromeó el chino levantándose y lanzándose al agua—vamos… un chapuzón para lavarte esa herida.

Radamanthys gruñó, y sin pensarlo más se tiró al agua, no sin antes percibir un olor por demás conocido.

xx

Los había visto desde que salieron de la Ciénega, y sus incrédulos ojos no habían podido dejar de observar ese dragón convertido ahora en humano, su olfato no la podía engañar, era él, su enemigo de toda una vida, el que acabó con toda su raza y por el cual ahora ella lucia tan diferente. Ahora estaba en el río que bañaba sus tierras y era su oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad de cerca y vengarse, caminó con sigilo hasta situarse tras unas rocas, apenas y se asomaba para encontrar a su objetivo con mayor precisión.

—_Alguien nos vigila…—_murmuro Radamanthys al chino deteniéndolo del brazo con fuerza y haciéndolo voltear hacia las rocas donde se escondía esa peculiar criatura—dile a ellas que… estén…

—_No es necesario dragón_—murmuro la rubia a sus espaldas con su arco tenso y lista para el ataque—_estamos listas_—a su lado Pandora asintió sosteniendo su vara con firmeza.

—No apuntes eso… cerca… mío—habló el rubio bajando con la punta de sus dedos la rama mientras el chino y la elfo sonreían.

El silencio inclusive de los pájaros alrededor del rio se hizo más profundo, ahora todos menos los enanos que vigilaban desde una roca con sus espadas desenfundadas estaban con el agua a la cintura y espalda con espalda, Pandora observaba sin saber que esperar, pero no podía preguntar, Radamanthys y June parecía que ni siquiera respiraban por su concentración.

—Pero que tenemos aquí…—se escuchó una voz en el aire que los hizo alertarse más.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstranos tu cara!—grito June lista para lanzar una flecha a cualquier cosa que se moviera frente a ellos.

—Pero que agresiva niña—reclamó una joven de cabellos lilas que aparecía tras una enrome roca, tenía una curiosa estrella en su frente y sus ojos eran enormes y grises, con un caminar lento pero elegante se acercó hasta la orilla del río y se agachó colocando su brazo sobre una de sus descubiertas rodillas que había subido a una roca, recorrió con su mirada a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban con el agua en su cintura descansando finalmente sobre los ambarinos ojos del rubio—Radamanthys… tanto tiempo—sonrió incorporándose también.

Todos observaron al rubio con sus miradas entrecerradas pidiendo una explicación que vino sin la necesidad de una pregunta.

—Saori…—murmuró caminando hacia la orilla y colocándose a escasos pasos frente a ella—pensé que…

—¿Había muerto?—preguntó con un tono divertido mientras se acercaba aún más hasta Radamanthys y tocaba sobre su pecho una extraña línea que recorría casi todo el frente sobre sus ahora pectorales—para tu desgracia no… aunque tampoco me ha gustado parecer una humano durante todos estos años ¡Solaaa!—gritó colocando ambas manos en el pecho del rubio y sin previo aviso lanzándolo a lo lejos contra un arbol mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color casi dorado y los otros se quedaban sorprendidos.

—¡BASTA!—gritó Pandora que había observado con molestia como esa mujer recorría al dragón con sus manos y ahora lo volaba por los aires.

—Tú no te metas…—grito Saori haciendo una corriente de aire contra la pelimorado y hundiéndola en el agua.

Shiryu y June la fueron a socorrer sacándola con rapidez y sosteniéndola contra su voluntad.

—Dejalos…—murmuro June a su oído—parece que tiene algo que solucionar…

—Pero él no tiene poderes… es un humano—sollozó la jovencita soltándose de Shiryu.

En el suelo, el ex dragón se retorcía sosteniendo su pecho por el reciente y los antiguos golpes, con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie y encaro de nuevo a la chica que caminaba en su dirección.

—Sorprendente—dijo Saori mientras apartaba la capa que la cubría y sacaba una especie de báculo de madera y se ponían en una posición ofensiva—no tienes rastro de tus poderes… ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?—pregunto molesta—exijo un duelo con todas tus facultades Radamanthys—dijo tomándolo del cuello y acorralándolo contra el árbol.

Un resplandor hizo que la pelilila volara por los aires.

—Te dije que no le pongas las manos encima a ese dragón…—exigió Pandora de pie mientras apuntaba con su vara en la dirección donde había caído la extraña mujer, a sus espaldas Shiryu y June apuntaban también sin titubear.

—Una bruja…—murmuro Saori limpiando de la comisura de sus labios una línea de sangre—una bruja defendiendo a un dragón…—sonrió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la joven que la observaba sin temor.

—Solo necesitamos pasar por los terrenos de los unicornios y no volverás a saber de nosotros—informó observando de reojo al rubio en suelo casi inconsciente— ¿quieres una pelea justa? Tendrás una pelea justa cuando volvamos de donde el mago blanco y Radamanthys pueda volver a ser un dragón…

La chica la observó ahora junto a la elfo, el chino, luego volteo el rostro hacia el rubio y ambos enanos lo cuidaban empuñando sus espadas—esto es increíble…—murmuro cruzando sus brazos—todos lo protegerán… no puede ser.

—Dejanos pasar y no volverás a saber de nosotros hasta que él sea un animal de nuevo…—hablo el chino dando un paso adelante—por favor…

Saori los observaba de uno a otro aun incrédula que formaran ese grupo tan peculiar y unido, cerró sus ojos y asintió casi con pesar dando un hondo suspiro—no confió en él… así que me uniré a su grupo—dijo decidida—soy Saori… el último de los unicornios—explicó apartando su capa y convirtiéndose en un hermoso caballo con un cuerno quebrado en su frente, su cabello lila ahora caía como cascada sobre su cuello y como una cola larga y frondosa, caminó hasta donde estaban los tres jóvenes y les observó con fiereza—_Radamanthys y sus iguales acabaron con mi familia y amigos solo por diversión_…—comenzó a relatar—_comprenderán que esto es personal entre nosotros… así que los pediré que no se metan a la hora de nuestro encuentro, quiero que sea lo más leal posible… y solo entre ambos_—todos asintieron con lentitud—_si quieren atravesar la llanura deberán tener ayuda equina_—y colocando un casco sobre el pasto provocó un chasquido al cual acudieron una pequeña manada de Mustang—_adelante, pueden montarlos no hay peligro_.

—Yo cargaré a Radamanthys…—murmuro el chino caminando hacia uno de los caballos y acariciando su gruesa crin para halarlo hacia donde los enanos cuidaban al dragón.

—_A dos horas hay un pueblo de humanos, ahí encontraremos un hospedaje barato y algo de comer, supongo que tendrán hambre_—todos asintieron—_también algo de ropa_—sugirió mientras tomaba su forma humana y colocaba la capa cubriendo la semidesnudez de su cuerpo, zafó una tirilla dorada con la que cubría su estrella sobre la frente, observó a su alrededor y cuando todos estuvieron montados tomó uno de los caballos y se montó dando una señal para que todos la siguieran.

Unos curiosos ojos dorados observaron todo de lejos, escondido, en silencio, cuando se vio totalmente solo emprendió el camino con rapidez siguiendo sus pasos, guiado por alguien a quien necesitaba tener cerca, alguien que sin querer se había convertido en su otra mitad.

**_Continuaraa_**

**_Gracias por leer… y por sus hermosos reviews_**

**_Espero sea de su agrado._**


End file.
